


"𝕚'𝕞 𝕕𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕓𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣"

by J4d31sas1mp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, idk what to put here - Fandom
Genre: Help, THIS WILL CONTAIN SENSITIVE TOPICS JUST TO BE AWARE, i didnt sleep last night lol, i dont know if i should put romance in here at some point, idk what to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J4d31sas1mp/pseuds/J4d31sas1mp
Summary: im just really bored and i decided hey, what if i write a fanfiction about one of my dream smp oc'sthen i thought "cringe" but now im doing it so helloinfo about the oc:her name is indigo roseshe committed arson or something (I HAVE A BACKSTORY I SWEAR LMAO)dream but with straight long pink hair, bunny mask, and always wears shorts and blue tank tops
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**B A C K S T O R Y. PART ONE :)** Indigo wasn't really a talker at school she never really made friends.

 **.** one day she met a girl named Annie whist she was getting dropped off at her school

 **.** Annie was the type of friend you would dream to have she was sweet, kind, and honest she never lied to Indigo, until one particular day.

Annie had brought matches to school and said her mother used them on cigarettes Indigo took one and said " **how do you light them?"**

in which Annie had replied 

**"you swipe them against this side of the box!"**

**"oh uh let me try"** hesitant, Indigo took the box and lit the match

she loved the fire, it gave her some sort of spark when she lit it

out of no where Annie suggested

**"wanna make more?"**

**"uhm are you sure this isn't gonna hurt us?"** Indigo asked

 **"I _promise_ " **she lied

 **"okay then..."** Indigo said

_then they made more._

sure enough Indigo said

**"what if.."**

**"what if what?"** Annie asked

**"nothing."**

**"uhm annie may you leave me alone for a bit?"**

**"sure!"**

_**indigo still had the lit matches** _

but then

 **"KIDS! RECCESS IS OVER! LUNCH TIME!!"** Mrs. Anika yelled

Indigo sighed in disappointment. she blew out the matches and threw them on the ground.


	2. Backstory part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jhjah part two im listenin to the dream speedrun music as we speak i currently started this at 12:26AM so ill put when i finish lol  
> IM SPEEDRUNNING A CHAPTER

_in the lunch room_

Indigo sat down next to Annie and was eager to ask her something

**"annie?"**

**"whats up?"**

**"do you think i could maybe uh.., _keep_** **the matches?"** Indigo asked

 **"sure! my mom really needs to stop smoking anyway if she asks ill just say i haven't seen them"** Annie said

 **"really?-uh- thank you Annie!"** indigo replied sounding exited she said yes

**"no prob i would do anything for my mom to stop smoking haha!"**

Annie then giving the box full of matches to Indigo

 **"uh yea-"** indigo laughed awkwardly placed the matches in her bag then started eating her food

_timeskip after school_

Indigo was walking home figuring that her mom was probably drunk again

once she got inside her mother called after her

**"you- you bitch!`"**

Indigo could never really handle being yelled at but she held her tears and walked over to her drunk mother

 **"WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN LOOKING SO.. UG- *hic* -LY"** her mom yelled at her

**"im sorry mother i-"**

**"NO EXCUSES"** her mom yelled at her and smashed the beer bottle on the table 

Indigo had never seen her this hung over before but yet she wasn't phased by this, this was the 6th time this week

**"lEARN To LOok lADY LiKE-"**

**"mother may i go upstairs and finish my homework-"** Indigo tried to walk away

 **"NO YOUNG LADY"** her mom grabbed her wrist turned her around and slapped her

of course this wasn't anything new for indigo she shrugged it off and went upstairs to do homework while her mom was calling her names

such as

**"BITCH,WHORE,DISGRACE"**

_and a whole lot more._

**_AFTER FINISHING HOMEWORK_ **

_Indigo had decided to go to bed_

_trying not to pay attention to her mom_

_THE NEXT DAY_

indigo had woken up on her own and quickly got dressed due to it being 6:30AM

he had grabbed her bag that had the matches from yesterday, grabbed her phone, and charger put in in her bag she wne to the bathroom and looked at the singular razor blade _"not today"_ whispered to herself and left it there and left not even taking a glance at her mom

but then her mom said

" **hey disgrace here"**

she handed Indigo a bunny mask that had exact measurements of her face

**"so no one will see how ugly you are slut"**

" **thank you mother...."**

shut put on the mask half way so she could see and walked her way out the door and to the school

when she got to school Annie wasnt there

 **"strange"** indigo thought to herself

she took out the match box and followed the instructions Annie gave her yesterday and lit more that 5 matches all of them in one hand

she placed down the matches next to the school.

she reached down to touch the fire it burned her but she didnt seem to react to the fire as pain, more of **pleasure?**

she had only just realized she had gotten a burn on her leg

then the fire started getting bigger and bigger its was only 6:45 no one had gotten to the school yet.

indigo did not want to burn alive so she ran away from the school still having the match box in hand

_**30 mins later** _

Indigo had just realized where she was she was so focussed on running that she didnt even run home

**she was in a forest**

**alone.**

she put the matches into her bag and started looking around

she found a path that led to a gate

herself only being thirteen decided to knock on the gate

it slowly opened . . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JSHSJHS I FINISHED AT 12:57 WOOO A RECORED FOR ME


	3. BACKSTORY PART 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the second to last backstory chapter i promise (SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING ON SUNDAY I WILL DOUBLE UPDATE THIS CHAPTER AND ANOTHER AFTER)

_ **CW/TW: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN MENTIONS OF SELF HARM PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS!!** _

\-----------------------------------------------------

_**A**_ s the gate was opening she quickly pulled the mask over her face only to realize that she could see through the mask while wearing it but nobody else could see through it

" _how ironic"_ she thought to herself considering that the mask was made of plastic

when the gates completely opened she was met by a tall blonde man wearing a green hoodie also wearing a mask

**"hello"** the blonde said

**"uhm h-hi"**

**"mind if i have your name?"** he said picking up a clipboard and pen that was on a nearby bench

**"uhm woah there i wanna know your name first"** Indigo said kind of scared that the man was going to hit her he looked stronger than her mother.

**"im clay but you can refer to me as Dream" **

**"oh uhm okay- hello dream, my name is Indigo, Indigo Rose"** indigo responded with a bow

**"of course, uhm birthday please?"**

**"october 16th 2005"**

**"thank youuu"** Dream said writing all of this down

**"also may i ask how you found these gates?"**

indigos heart dropped she didnt know what to tell him

she didnt wanna say 

" _Oh i bUrNEd dOwN a ScHoOl tHeN rAn AwAy fRoM tHe fIrE"_

_she decided to tel the half truth_

_as the blonde was staring at her wrists indigo finally spoke up which made his head perk up and start writing as she was talking_

**"okay well, i.. have an alcoholic mother and she'd always yell at me and.. hi..t me..-"** Indigo felt herself sobbing under the mask she had no idea why she will admit she was scared of her mother but she didnt know to this extent she started to cry softly

Dream didnt know what to do he hadnt had taken care of a child before other than his sister he dropped his clipboard an kneeled down to her

**"hey-,hey!"** he said trying to calm her down

**"i-im s-sorry- i-"** she said trying to catch her breath at the sudden panic attack

" **hey- no you dont have to say sorry"** dream said comforting her

after calming the pink haired girl down dream thought of a great idea

**"hey! since your here wanna stay at my house? its barley 7:00"**

**"s-sure"** indigo said still slightly scared of the man not being able to forget what her dad had done to her

he grabbed her hand (a/n IN A FATHERLY TYPE WAY)

indigo flinched at the touch slightly thinking he was gonna hurt her like her father did

as they walked around she saw a couple people talking

she saw a blond who looked about 6'1 yelling at a tall brown haired male who had a yellow sweater on

she would ask dream if she could meet some of them later

when they got to his house she was met by two males

one had brown hair and goggles on with a blue shirt

the other had black hair, and a white shirt with a fire symbol on it

**"hey dream!"** they both said at the same time

**"whos this?"** the black haired male asked

**"this is indigo! say hi"** he said in a soft tone still holding her hand

**"h-hi"** she stuttered

**"how did she get here? she looks like a kid"** the brown haired male asked in a British accent

**"George look its a long story, ill tell you later"** he whispered that last part but indigo could still hear it

_his name is George?_

she stared at the black haired male eagerly

after 2 seconds of the staring at each other the male looked up at dream and said 

**"dream why does she keep staring at me"**

**"i dont know Sapnap ask her yourself"** dream said whist he was in the middle of talking to George

**"oh so thats your name, Sapnap, got it."** she then looked away and looked up at dream

**snapchats pov:**

_**thats what she wanted to know? my name? she couldve just asked me** _

_**i started to wonder what dream meant by "its a long story" what happened to this kid?** _

_**i take a glance at her and notice something horrifying** _

_**TW STARTS HERE----------** _

**they were cuts all over her wrists.**

**she even had cigarette burns on her neck**

**is this what dream meant?**

_**TW OVER----------------** _

**back to second person:**

indigo noticed that sapnap was staring at her she got a little scared because thats what her father did before he- NO WE WILL NOT TALK ABOUT THAT sapnap stopped staring at her and went on his phone

she tried to refrain herself from thinking about **it**

to get her mind off of it she tugged on dreams sleeve

he looked down at her confused

**"is there anywhere i could go sit alone?"** she asked

**"uh sure follow me"** dream said leading her the the guest room

**"may i please be alone?"**

**"sure come out whenever your hungry"** dream said as he left and shut the door

indigo took a glance at her wrists

_**TW STARTING.** _

_**\------------------------------------** _

she wanted to but she knew it was wrong

she didnt like pain but this, was..... **different**

she looked in the drawers for a singular razor blade

she found one in the second drawer

_perfect!_ she thought to herself

she slowly put the razor blade over her wrists and went

swish

swish 

swish

on different parts on her wrist.

she wanted to whimper in pain but she didnt want the guys know that she was doing this

_**TW OVER** _

_**\-----------------------------------------** _

Dreams pov:

that was weird why did she wanna be left alone? she was probably just getting overwhelmed.. yeah. overwhelmed

i walk over to George then he asks

**"wanna tell me why the kid is here now? its not that i dont want her here its just, how did she find the gates?"**

**"i wanna know too jeez" sapnap said joining the conversation.**

" **well."** _dream said about to start the story._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna say tysm for reading this chapter and dealing with my dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what monstrosity im turning this into  
> chapters every Friday Saturday and Sunday i guess


End file.
